Can they Know?
by forgotten child
Summary: [Chapter 8] Collins and Angel meet in high school. Both are gay, but Collins isn’t “out.” They struggle with their relationship. AngelCollins, RomanceDrama, T for now. Angel Not In Drag!
1. Savior

Can They Know?

Summary: Collins and Angel meet in high school. Both are gay, but Collins isn't "out." They struggle with their relationship. AngelCollins, Romance/Drama, T. Angel Not In Drag!

Disclaimer: I don't own emotion, I RENT.

**Thank You, Jonathan Larson

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Savior

Angel sat on the curb at the end of his street. His plastic tub sat in between his knees, and he drummed a steady beat. As the cars and people passed by, he sat in his own little world, just drumming and being happy.

Then came a sound. Not a loud sound, but a soft, yet painful sound, that drew him out of his blissfulness. The sound was as if someone was choking and coughing in the ally nearby. Angel tried to ignore it, but the sound stayed in his ear.

After a moment, he stood up, pulling on his backpack and carrying his drumsticks and bucket. He followed the sound back into the ally, only to find a body crumpled on the ground.

"Oh my God! Are you ok, honey?" he asked, rushing over. He sat down his bucket, and offered his hand.

"I guess so," the man said. He was about Angel's age, but a little taller, and a little darker. He wiped his bloody nose on the back of his hand, and Angel knew that he needed a little more than kindness.

"C'mon," he said politely, "let's get you cleaned up." The man nodded, following Angel.

The walked down the dark street together, as Angel lead him to his house. The man kept watching him, as if trying to place him in his memory.

"You go to my school, right?" he said at last.

"Probably," Angel said, smiling, "I'm Angel."

"Tom," the man said, "but my friends call me Collins."

Angel stopped, and turned towards him. With a grin on his face, he said, "We have history together!"

"Oh," Collins responded, not very interested, "huh."

Angel ignored his tone, and continued on up to his house. Once inside, he slipped off his shoes and sat down his bucket, motioning for Collins to follow him upstairs.

"Shouldn't you tell your parents?" Collins asked, looking around nervously.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Mama, I have a friend!" he called.

"Keep quite over there! I'm trying to watch tv!" came a sneered response.

Angel turned to Collins, "Doesn't matter," he said, and led the man up to his bedroom.


	2. BandAids and Washcloths

Chapter 2: Band Aids and Washcloths

Angel sat Collins down on his neatly-made bed, and left to get a First-Aid kit. He returned moments later with a red box. He pulled a chair over so that he was sitting across from his classmate.

"You're knee is bleeding," he told the nervous man sitting on his bed, "I'll get a band-aid."

He reached in the box and pulled out a box of band-aids.

"I can do it," Collins told him, pulling up his pant leg.

"Honey, I can bet that I know more about First-Aid than you do about...whatever it is that you know a lot about," Angel laughed, and propped Collins' leg up on this chair.

First, he took out some spray-on anti-septic. After one squirt, the man began to howl. Angel just giggled, and held on to his leg. He leaned forward and blew on the cut, making it feel cool.

Then, he took out a band-aid, and opened it up. Gently, he laid it over the cut, and smoothed down the sides. His gentle, slow movements comforted Collins, but also made him more nervous.

"You're good at that," he told Angel, who smiled.

"Now for your nose," was his only response. "It's stopped bleeding," he reported, "but we still need to clean you up." He thought for a moment, before getting an idea. "I'll be right back," he said, and left again.

He came back soon, with a towel and washcloth in one hand, and a small bowl of warm water in the other. This time, when he sat down, he sat right next to Collins on the bed.

He placed the towel on the comforter between them, and dipped the cloth into the water.

"Tilt your head back," he instructed, and Collins did so, this time without offering to do it himself.

Angel squeezed the excess water out of the cloth, and dabbed Collins' upper lip lightly. After a moment, he got it wet again, and repeated the motion.

"There," Angel said softly, "all clean."

Collins, with his head still back, tilted it slightly to look at his nurse. Angel, who was sitting very close to him, gazed into his eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, Collins leaned in, touching his lips to Angel's.


	3. Forget Regret

Chapter 3: Forget Regret

Collins jumped back, startled. He looked down at his feet.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled.

Angel looked a little disappointed, and began to put everything back in the first Aid kit. "I didn't mind," he told his classmate, and folded the towel on the bed.

Collins, still not looking up, scoffed. "Yeah," he laughed, "because you're _gay_."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "And you're not?" he laughed a little to himself, trying to counter his new friend's sharp words.

"I…I don't know," he said. Quickly, he jumped up, and moved towards the door. "I have to get home," he said, but Angel grabbed his arm.

"Honey, I can't let you go back out there at night alone," he said. The man just stood there, looking down at him.

"So I should…stay here or something?" he asked, hoping for both a yes and a no as a response.

"Yeah. It's Saturday, so you can just go home tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Collins agreed, "but I have to call home."

Angel motioned to a phone sitting on the floor by the end of the bed. He walked out of the room to gather extra blankets and pillows for his guest, while leaving him to privacy.

"Mom? It's Tom," he said, nervous of what to expect, "I'm staying the night at a friend's…No, no, I ran into him on the way home…Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow…Alright, goodnight. I love you."

Just as he hung up, his host came in, holding a pile of bedding. He helped his classmate set up a small bed area on the floor next to his own bed.

"I'm really tired," Collins said, after a moment of standing there awkwardly.

"Yeah," Angel agreed, "it's getting late."

The nervous guest climbed into his make-shift bed, before tearing off his shirt (AU: I have NO idea what guys wear to bed, so this is my guess). Angel was beginning to follow suit, when a ring stopped him.

The phone at the end of the bed rang again. He picked it up gingerly, and greeted the caller.

"Oh, hey Mimi. Listen I can't talk now, I have company…I'll just call you back later, alright?...I'll talk to you later…Goodnight, Mimi." He hung up and phone, and apologized. "Mimi," he explained, "my best friend since forever."

"Marquez?" Collins asked, sitting up. Angel nodded. "Isn't she a freshman?"

"Yeah," he answered, flicking off the light. He climbed into his own bed, and greeted the silence. However, it was soon broken.

"Please don't tell anyone," Collins said quietly.

"Don't tell anyone one what?" Angel asked, confused. _About Mimi?_ He thought.

"That I think I'm gay," came the response. There was a pause, as the host tried to think of what to say, but Collins soon continued. "I don't know," he confided, "I mean, I've never _been_ with another guy. I've dated girls and stuff, but I've never really felt attracted to them like I know I should. But I've never been attracted to any guys, either," he paused again, considereing weather or not to go on. "That is, until now," he added.

Angel was glad that the light was off, so he wouldn't have to hide his broad grin. He laid still and content for a moment, before responding.

"Don't worry," he promised, "I won't tell a soul." _Besides Mimi_, he added in his head. "But don't freak about it. There's no rush to figure yourself out."

His lasts words made a huge impact on his guest, who couldn't help but blurt, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Angel told him. But that wasn't enough for the anarchist.

"No, really, thank you. For everything. For helping me outside, for getting me cleaned up, for letting me stay the night," he told his new friend. "For letting me confide in you," he added.

"You're more than welcome," Angel said, glad that he could help, "Goodnight, Tom Collins."

"Goodnight," Collins mumbles sleepily, "Angel."


	4. Morning

Chapter 4: Morning

Angel awoke before Collins. Careful not to make a sound, he gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom. There, he changed, brushed his teeth, and washed his face.

Walking back into his bedroom, he found his friend sitting on his unmade bed, still without a shirt.

"Good morning," Angel chirped, giving Collins a look up and down, and a smile.

"Morning," the man muttered, rubbing his neck, "My shoulders are _killing_ me."

"Stiff?" the young man asked, to which a nod was the response. He smiled and plopped down on his bed. "Come here," he said, patting the spot in front of him.

When Collins sat down, Angel began to rub his shoulders. Groaning with pleasure, he let his neck relax and roll forward.

"Feeling better?" Angel laughed, pressing his thumbs into his friend's muscle.

"Yeah," Collins laughed, turning to face his masseuse. His smile dropped, and he set his hand on Angel's knee. "Thanks," he said again, not meaning the massage.

Angel nodded softly. "Of course," he said quietly. He placed his hand over Collins' and gave it a squeeze.

The young anarchist leaned forward, pressing into the soft lips that he'd dreamed about. He soaked in the traces of mint toothpaste lacing Angel's lips. The Hispanic boy breathed in deeply, loving his friend's early-morning scent of sleep. As his tongue began to reach the set of lips, Collins pulled away.

"Um, I have to go," he said, standing. Angel reluctantly nodded.

Collins pulled his shirt over his head, and grabbed his shoes. He didn't even say goodbye before trucking out the door.


	5. Project

Chapter 5: Project

Collins sat at his desk, flipping the pages in his book. His classmates filed in around him, moving to their own seats.

"Good morning, Collins," a voice said. He looked up to watch Angel pass, moving to his desk. He didn't respond. If nothing had happened this weekend, what would be the reason? He didn't communicate with social outcasts.

The bell rang and a young man skidded in the door

"You're late, Ben," Mr. Keelson alerted, as Collins' friend took his seat. "45-minute class," the teacher explained, "I'll talk about our new project for fifteen, and leave you to work for the remaining thirty."

He told the class about the new project: they would be in pairs, and need to choose a topic of World War II to present to the class on Friday. He passed the flyer to everyone, and announced that he would be picking he pairs, and it would be alphabetically. The teacher laughed at the student's groans.

"Now," he told the class, "the groups." He looked at a piece of paper, and read: "Atkins, Badbury; Bradley, Carter; Collins, Delton;" he looked up, scanning the faces, "Delton isn't here. So Collins is with…Dumott-Schunard…"

Collins stopped listening. He was partnered with Angel? What if someone found out about…? He prayed to God that no one would.

When Mr. Keelson let them go to work, Ben leaned in. "Sorry, dude," he muttered, "You're with the fag."

"Yeah," Collins laughed, "how he doesn't hit on me or something!" the two laughed and high-fived, before moving off into heir respective groups.

"What should we do?" he mumbled to angel. The Hispanic flashed him a smile that made him nervous.

"I was thinking," Angel told him, "maybe we could do the Japanese side of the Pearl Harbor attack."

Collins thought for a moment. "Sounds good to me," he agreed. Angel grinned again, and moved his legs. Their knees touched, and the young anarchist's stomach fluttered. He cleared his throes and moved his leg away from him flamboyant friend's.

"Sorry," Angel said, looking down at his pencil.

The two looked through their history books, finding information for the presentation. Time, they found, flew past, and they didn't realize how fast until Mr. Keelson made an announcement.

"You worked well today," the teacher said, "but I'm not giving you any more class time to finish. You'll have to do it outside of here."

Angel looked at his notes. "You wanna work after school?" he asked.

"Sure," Collins agreed, but paused, "I have basketball practice at four."

"So we can meet in here," Angel thought aloud, "right after school for a little while."

"Alright," the man agreed, already gathering his books and moving towards his friends.

Angel frowned slightly, but on the inside, his ear-to-ear grin matched the same one Collins hid.

* * *

**You will LOVE the next chapter if you are an AngelCollins fan (if not, why are you reading this fic, anyway?)**

**Plus...i got a sequel in the works. ooOOoo...here's a sneak peek as to what's it's about: the title is "Now They Know"**


	6. After School

Chapter 6: After School

The final bell rang, and angel stepped into the hall. He dropped his books into his locker, and Mimi appeared at his side.

"I have detention," she laughed, rolling her eyes. He shrugged.

"I have to stay after to work on a project," he told her. She nodded, and ran fingers through her wild brown hair.

"So I'll catch you in a bit," Mimi promised, wandering off.

When Angel walked into the classroom, Mr. Keelson was sitting at his desk, grading papers. Collins sat in a seat with his text book open. He sat down in the chair next to his friend.

"I'm glad to see you guys working," their teacher told them, "and not waiting until the last minute."

"Me? Procrastinate?" Collins laughed.

After a few minutes of diligently gathering information and discussing, Mr. Keelson stood up. "I have to make some copies of a test for seventh hour," he told them, "you two ok here alone?" Collins nodded, and the teacher smiled. "You're moth good students," he mused, heading out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Alone at last," Angel laughed. Collins gave an uncomfortable smile. "I'm just kidding," the Hispanic said, grabbing his friend's knee jokingly (AN: People do this…think Napoleon Dynamite). They paused awkwardly, and Angel let go. "Sorry," he muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be," Collins told him quietly, "I should be. I'm the one whose been leading you on. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, you just—"

"Well, no," Collins said, cutting Angel off. "When I'm around you," he explained, "I don't want to care what anyone else thinks. But I do." Angel nodded, not knowing how to respond. But Collins continued. "I wish I didn't," he admitted in a whisper. Their faces were very close, and Angel took his opportunity.

"I'm going to kiss you," he whispered, "and I don't want you to pull away."

He leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Collins placed hit hand on the back of the boy's head, bringing the kiss even deeper. Angel shifted his jaw, taking Collins' lower lip between his. He slid his tongues along their lips, and Collins moaned slightly in pleasure.

After they parted, their foreheads pressed together, Collins smiled.

"Wow," he whispered joyfully. Angel grinned.

"Yeah," he agreed, "wow."

The door shook slightly, and the two pulled apart. Mr. Keelson walked in with a stack of papers.

"You get a lot done?" he asked.

"_I_ think so," Angel laughed, grabbing Collins' knee under the table. They both blushed. But the teacher didn't notice.

"I have to go to practice," Collins said, gathering his books. Angel stood as well, and they walked together to the door. Out in the hall, Mimi ran towards them.

"See you tomorrow, Angel," Collins called over his shoulder.

Mimi saw the look on Angel's face, and smiled. "What was that?


	7. The Talk

**I know they're short, but you still love them.**

Chapter 7: The Talk

Collins walked up the cement steps and knocked on the large, wooden door. Angel came right away, and let him inside.

He hadn't spoken to his new friend since the kiss the day before. It bothered him that he seemed to ignore Angel, but before anything happened, they never spoke. Why should this be any different? It wasn't. They weren't _together_.

"We need to talk," Collins told Angel, once they were in his room. He breathed deeply, thinking about how to word his thoughts. "I think that we should stop for a while," he fumbled, "With us, I mean. This weekend was one thing, but now that's I'm thrown back in with all my friends…I still need to figure things out, and I don't think I'm ready for a physical relationship just yet."

Angel sat quietly, listening to Collins' words. He knew what he was going through. It was tough figuring out your sexuality when it may not be the 'norm.' However, he was hurt that it mattered more to Collins about what his friends thought.

No. That's what matters to everyone. Mimi was his most important influence, and he felt selfish for wanting Collins to feel otherwise.

"I understand," he said, and the other man knew that he did, "And I want you to know that I'm here. Seriously. Not just as a friend, but as one homosexual to a closet homosexual." Collins nodded, smirking at the 'closet' comment.

"I appreciate it," he said.

They began working on their project, getting much more done than the day before. Collins was very grateful that Angel understood his situation. Angel, surprisingly, was enjoying just being chums with Collins, having never really experience being "cool" before. Their friendly working lasted a while, and soon the light outside began to dim.

"I gotta go," Collins realized, looking at his watch.

Angel walked him to the door, and they paused in the frame.

"You know," the young anarchist began, as he stepped outside. The heard the television volume increase greatly, and Angel stepped out to join him, shutting the door behind. "You know," he tried again, "I really appreciate you." Angel smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "No, I mean, I really do. I've been a jerk, and I know it, but you're still just…Angel."

The small man nodded, smiling slightly. Collins lifted his fist, and they 'pounded.'

"Straight boys are so weird!" Angel laughed.


	8. Here Comes My Baby

**Kudos if you know what the chapter title comes from and I will love you forever.**

**I'm trying to make them longer, I really am. This one, however, is a shorty. **

Chapter 8: Here Comes My Baby

"Angel, honey, you gotta tell me!" Mimi pleaded into the phone. Her friend laughed sweetly.

"No, _chika_, I promised I wouldn't," Angel told her. The young girl rolled over on her bed.

"You suck," she sighed.

"Well _that's_ beside the point!" he warned, and the two burst into laughter.

"Dirty, Angel!" Mimi giggled, "Virgin ears!"

"The _only_ virgin about you," he pointed out, and heard a sigh in response.

"So you can't even give your best friend in the whole wide world even the teensy-weensiest clue as to who this secret lover-boy might be?" she begged.

"You won't know him," he laughed, "he's a senior."

"Ooh, a _senior_?! They're all so _cute_!"

"Yeah, they sure are. Especially the basketball players," Angel agreed, wondering if her freshman friend would pick up on the hint.

"They've got the cutest butts," she fantasized, obviously not getting the details.

"You and boys," he said, with eyes rolling.

"No," Mimi corrected, "_us_ and boys!"

They laughed, and Angel heard someone coming into the house downstairs.

"Gotta go, _chika_, Marion's here," he sighed.

"Babysitting again?"

"It's Wednesday, hon," he pointed out, "of course I'm babysitting."

"What is with her schedule?" Mimi asked, sighing.

"Who knows."

"Angel?" a voice called, "_¿Está usted en casa?_"

"Gotta go," the boy repeated, "_Adiós_."

"_Hasta luego_."

**I'll update as soon as I can. I have every chapter written, it's just a matter of typing. XD**

**_But_, I'm going to see Wicked in Chicago tomorrow, so I'll be a little while. XDXDXDXD**


End file.
